Rikukai
by Himeutsugi
Summary: Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, capitán del terrible navío Jigokuhen, se ha enamorado de la Luna y hará hasta lo imposible por mantenerla entre sus fauces. [AU!MARINE][SOULMATES]


_Bungou Stray Dogs_ así como los personajes mencionados en ésta historia son propiedad de su respectivo autor: _Asagiri Kafka_ e ilustrador _Harukawa Sango_. Ésta historia no persigue fin de lucro alguno.

**. . .**

**PRÓLOGO**

**· · ·**

Durante aquella tarde de Marzo, Kunikida Doppo tuvo la oportunidad de observar por primera vez ―desde que se uniera a la marina― el estoicismo de aquel admirable rostro deformarse con severidad. La línea ligera, trazada verticalmente, en la pálida piel había ganado una profundidad similar a la del atardecer sitiando el corredor. La brisa salada del pacífico tenía envuelta la interminable estructura y gracias a su falta de ventanales Kunikida era capaz de sentir el sabor del océano en la entrada de su garganta y el frescor de la primavera entrante juguetear en la punta de sus dedos. Por un instante, se preguntó si el almirante estaba experimentado algo similar, pero la rígida expresión dejaba en claro que aunque ése fuese el caso no había forma de saberlo. No, porque Fukuzawa Yukichi, almirante del barco _Bunmeiron no Gairyaku(1)_, había erigido una fortaleza impenetrable tras su fortuito encuentro con _aquel_ peligroso hombre; ése, el cual bien podía pasar como la figura humana del temible Yamata-no-Orochi(2).

― Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, Fukuzawa-dono

El saludo, que de aquel sujeto naciera, llevaba la misma entonación que el idioma hablado a lo extenso de la isla de Honshuu, pero por una extraña razón para Kunikida había sonado igual que el siseo de una serpiente. Si se le hubiese pedido en ese momento que determinara a qué tipo de ofidio se asemejaba el hombre delante de él, Doppo habría elegido ―sin dudarlo sin quiera― una amagasahebi(3), no sólo por su aspecto, si no por la potencia de su veneno.

― Mori-sensei

Siguiendo de cerca esas palabras vio a Fukuzawa inclinar la cabeza en un gesto solemne, ése, el cual solía exponer la dignidad de su prudencia y la sobriedad de su determinación, como respuesta al ademán hecho por aquel sujeto.

Mori Ougai era el nombre de uno de los médicos militares más capaces con los que contaba la marina. Era bien sabido, por todo aquel que se hubiese sentido con la mínima curiosidad por conocer la estructura de la armada, que éste hombre era de temer. No solo debido a sus excelsas aptitudes como cirujano, sino por el siniestro intelecto mostrado durante su desempeño como almirante de las fuerzas especiales encargadas de la ejecución clandestina de los enemigos del gobierno. Y por tener bajo su mando a sujetos de abominables capacidades, justo como el que le escoltaba en ese mismo momento. Nadie imaginaría que el joven, situado a un par de pasos del cirujano, de delgada figura y afeminadas facciones pudiera ocultar en su interior un monstruoso poder. Nakahara Chuuya no solo era conocido por ser dueño de una belleza delicada, sino por su bestial comportamiento y poderío. Éste hombre de baja estatura era un perito en artes marciales tales como el Muai Tai y Bājíquán; disciplinas nacidas bajo el precepto de aniquilar al enemigo. Kunikida creía fervientemente en la idea de que si Nakahara no perteneciera a las fuerzas especiales de Mori, sin hacer mención de la terrible relación mantenida con Dazai, su jefe le hubiese hecho llegar una cordial invitación para unirse a su flota.

Empujando con el dedo medial el puente de sus lentes ―sin apartar la vista de la imagen de Chuuya― tomó la oportunidad allí presente para adentrarse en el radiante añil de esos ojos durante un intercambio silencioso de miradas; debido a la misteriosa necesidad de indagar en ellos que meses atrás se arraigara en su cerebro. Pero, como siempre, la expresión hostil del vicealmirante arruinaba el íntimo momento. No obstante se mantuvo en su afán por seguir observándole, en especial cuando el viento le agitó los cabellos, esos del color de las ornithogalum dubium(4) que suelen abrirse al inicio del invierno. Su terquedad le sacó un despectivo y claro "_bastardo_" ― que aunque dicho entre dientes― resultó bastante audible para los presentes.

Tras ese inusual intercambio de cortesías ―tanto de su parte como de su jefe―, los finos labios de Ougai se tensaron en una pérfida sonrisa que Doppo encontró desagradable, tanto, como si el perfecto itinerario trazado en su cuaderno se hubiese arruinado por completo. Frunciendo el entrecejo intentó analizar con ahínco al cirujano, dejando por primera vez de lado a Nakahara; tal vez si lograba entrever aunque fuese un pequeño fragmento del verdadero rostro oculto tras esa apariencia reptiliana podría saber que esperar de él la próxima vez que se toparan. Sin embargo fue inútil, ya que el doctor había lanzado ―de inmediato― una mirada despectiva en dirección suya, la cual le amedrentó, y aunque no dijo palabra alguna, esos ojos de víbora lo contaban todo. Aquellas pupilas ―de hondo granate― habían logrado leer con claridad sus intenciones. El acto en sí le avergonzó considerablemente y por un instante deseó excusarse, no con el médico, sino con su superior debido a la incompetencia expuesta. Para su infortunio el semblante de Fukuzawa no mostraba signos de haber sufrido alteración alguna, por el contrario, seguía conservando su expresión serena, aún cuando el entrecejo continuaba tenso, por lo que a Kunikida no le restó más que apretar los dientes ante la humillación sufrida, no solo frente a su jefe sino que también ante Nakahara. Yukichi, por su parte, vislumbró en la faz de Doppo aquella impotencia capaz de destruir el temple de los hombres. Cerrando entonces los ojos para liberar un lánguido suspiro y sacar así la mano derecha ―escondida hasta ahora entre su haori(5)― con la única intención de descansarla sobre el hombro de su vicealmirante en busca de otorgarle alivio. El acto lo tomó por sorpresa, y Kunikida no supo realmente cómo reaccionar al magnánimo gesto del almirante.

― ¡Jef-

Quedándose a medias su llamado cuando la voz aterciopelada y cortés de Fukuzawa cercenó la suya.

― Es inusual encontrarte en estos pasillos, Mori-sensei

Los largos dedos de Yukichi le oprimieron el hombro, y Doppo lo interpretó como una orden al cese prematuro de su miseria. Aceptándola de inmediato al chirriar los dientes.

― Un paseo durante el crepúsculo de primavera a lo extenso de éste sendero es siempre placentero, ¿no crees lo mismo, Fukuzawa-dono?

La actitud jocosa, que hasta el momento había estado presente, de Mori suscitó un vuelco en la boca de su estómago. Sí él, que no mantenía relación alguna con el médico (salvo la de pertenecer a la misma organización), sentía un tórrido deseo por asestarle un golpe a esa cara sonriente cada vez que la miraba, no quería ni imaginar qué anhelos hervían en la mente de su jefe quien era el objetivo principal de esa bípeda serpiente.

― ¿Desde cuándo has encontrado placer en la sencillez de una actividad como ésta?

La ceja izquierda dibujó un arco pronunciado en la faz de Fukuzawa, Doppo sabía que ello significaba sólo una cosa: _sospecha_. No era de extrañarse que el almirante no confiara en el médico, nadie, salvo su séquito, lo hacía. Pero entonces, ¿qué era aquello que sólo su jefe lograba entrever en la usual y desagradable actitud del teitoku(6) del _Maihime(7)_?, y sobre todo ¿por qué Mori no había hecho más que ampliar su asquerosa mueca pese a la afirmación transformada en pregunta?; esa diversión aberrante daba la impresión de estarse mofando de-

― Huh, desde que lobos decidieran adoptar gatos callejeros

La amenazante y sorpresiva contestación, dada bajo una exagerada curvatura de labios, fue un turbador golpe que Doppo no supo ni esquivar ni recibir. Mostrándolo al romper su reservada expresión con una frente rota y con los caninos asomándose desde el otro lado de sus labios.

― _¡¿Hah?!, ¿gat-, no puede ser, ¿se está refierendo a-_

Mori le miró entonces por segunda vez, pero en ésta ocasión el triunfo estaba tallado en sus pupilas y en su boca. Y Kunikida supo que ésta mirada era mucho más terrible que la primera.

― Por la expresión en el rostro de tu subordinado veo que los rumores son ciertos

Doppo oprimió los puños, odiándose por ser nuevamente blanco de las tácticas del cirujano y por haber filtrado información que se pensaba manejar con absoluta discreción, y todo debido a su falta de autocontrol. En su forzado intento por contener la furia ―agitándose en sus adentros― abrió y cerró los puños un par de veces, delatando un impulso dominado por arremeter contra el médico.

― La adquisición de un nuevo miembro es sólo de interés del propio almirante de la flota

Pero una vez más la paciencia de Fukuzawa se alzaba altiva para reprimir sus absurdos impulsos. La voz atrayente, el intenso tinte zarco en los ojos y el temple titánico, armaban una estructura imposible de derrumbar, sin sumar a ello el firme brazo extendido —aparentando un fuerte muro— que no hacía otra cosa más que mantenerlo al margen del encuentro. Y a Kunikida sólo le restaba agradecerlo. En cambio, las facciones del cirujano sufrieron una extraña transformación. La sonrisa se suavizó tanto que el semblante viperino lucía afable, y la mirada de culebra ―característica de Ougai― se asemejaba a la de un joven que apenas si había cruzado la línea de la madurez. Las mejillas sonrojadas y el extraño brillo en sus pupilas le brindaban un aspecto extasiado. ¿A qué se debía ese cambio, no solo en su apariencia, sino también en su personalidad?, ¿qué es lo que su jefe había dicho realmente con esas palabras expresadas momentos atrás?; Kunikida no lo sabía.

― El tiempo ha sabido conservar malamente en ti ese lado adorable, Fukuzawa-dono

Aquella respuesta fue aceptada frente al término del atardecer de un día de Marzo, donde la primavera tenía horas de haberse asentado y el invierno gritaba a distancia una promesa de que volvería con una entereza imposible de reproducir; mientras que Kunikida observaba ―atentamente― como la línea ubicada en mitad de las cejas de Fukuzawa perdía profundidad a la par con que la noche se tragaba la coloración ámbar del firmamento.

**. . .**

1, título de uno de los libros de Fukuzawa Yukichi sobre la civilización.

2, monstruo de la mitología japonesa. Serpiente de ocho cabezas y ocho colas.

3, serpiente negra venenosa.

4, flor de diversas tonalidades, entre ellas naranja.

5, chaqueta tradicional japonesa.

6, almirante en japonés.

7, el título de la primera historia corta de Mori Ougai.

**. . .**

El _Jigokuhen_ o el biombo del infierno, era conocido por su gran velocidad a la hora de desplazarse por las pesadas aguas del pacífico así como por su impenetrable coraza. Era uno de los navíos más poderosos con los que contaba la marina japonesa. Y aunque su nombre generaba terror hasta en el hombre más valiente, su popularidad no residía ―aunque muchos en un inicio así lo hubiesen creído ― en sus magníficas características de guerra sino principalmente en el kanchou(1) a cargo de éste.

Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, era un joven de estatura media, complexión delgada y piel pálida que a sus 20 años de edad ya se había ganado el pseudónimo de _Unabara no kyouken(2)_ por su intransigente comportamiento y la violencia con que ejecutaba sus tareas. Su desempeño sanguinolento le mantenía en una posición arriba de sus demás compañeros, quienes temían y respetaban sus habilidades. Debido a su atroz eficiencia gozaba de una absurda inmunidad que lo volvía intocable, al menos para el resto de los miembros de la marina que en más de una ocasión externaran su descontento hacia el joven. Gracias a su abominable reputación el reclutamiento de sus tropas era de las últimas en realizarse sin mencionar que su flota era la que más bajas presentaba a fin de mes debido al trato infernal por parte de su líder. Sin embargo, pese a la gravedad de estos hallazgos, Higuchi Ichiyo tomó la resolución de unirse al tropel del Jigokuhen.

Como mujer el adentrarse al ambiente marítimo no resultó ser una tarea sencilla, mucho menos pertenecer a la gente de Akutagawa. Los rumores escuchados ―hasta ahora― y los informes hechos con respecto a la dificultad del examen así como acerca del terrible carácter del joven capitán se habían quedado cortos. Las intransigencias en cada nivel del infierno descrito por Dante palidecían con las organizadas por la facción del perro loco del océano. Aún así la perseverancia, movilizada meramente por una pura e irracional admiración, la guió audazmente hasta su primer objetivo: el ser un miembro oficial del tártaro japonés.

A éste gran éxito le sobrevino una marejada de infortunios que le hicieron dudar sobre el verdadero acierto de su más reciente logro. Destacando así de forma especial los ocurridos durante los entrenamientos. Los insultos, las bofetadas (algunas dadas por el mismísimo Akutagawa), la misoginia por parte de la mayoría de sus compañeros y las vejaciones constantes, se volvieron parte del itinerario de Higuchi. Esto aunado a los múltiples fracasos, tanto en los simulacros como en las misiones reales, terminaron por mellar su espíritu. Si bien ésta ineptitud en el trabajo no tenía punto de parangón ante la incapacidad de demostrar su valía a la persona que tanto decía adorar, seguía siendo un factor terrible en su desarrollo como integrante de un grupo como lo era el ejército marítimo. Incluso terminó desarrollando malamente el hábito de devolver en momentos de suma presión, haciendo que su participación fuera el hazme reír de todo el batallón. Pero pese a estas constantes y amargas volteretas, su —ahora tambaleante pero siempre constante— deseo la hizo resistir e impulsada por su vehemente admiración hacia Akutagawa logró salir a flote. Puliendo día a día sus habilidades y dedicando gran parte de su tiempo en estudiar y a analizar cada tema relacionado al océano y tácticas de guerra, empezó a abrirse camino entre aquella marea de hostilidades. Sorteando, con uñas y dientes, las infinitas palizas y la absurda discriminación sufrida por su condición de mujer. Todo para que al final su esfuerzo se viese recompensado con el grato cargo de teniente de navío, convirtiéndola así en la mano derecha del joven líder; éste importante evento arribó por la tarde de un día de Septiembre, cuando el verano todavía agitaba los cielos y el Sol refulgía insurrecto con un grupo de nubes acechándolo en silencio mientras sus labios sonreían bajo un torrente de lágrimas ridículas que se diluyeron con las sales del Pacífico.

Ya como teniente lo primero que descubrió fue que al término de la tarde Akutagawa ―una vez arribado a tierra― tenía por costumbre perderse en el interior de aquel bosque maldito ubicado a un par de kilómetros del puerto, ese mismo que mantenía a raya a los temerosos habitantes de la isla; del cual no regresaba hasta entrada la madrugada. Siempre llevando consigo el característico perfume de los higos. Higuchi desconocía por completo el motivo de esa extraña actitud desarrollada semanas antes de que diera inicio el mes de Marzo así como la razón de que portara consigo el aroma de aquellos frutos pese a la estación. Sin contar las bajas o nulas probabilidades de que precisamente en esa área un árbol de higos creciera y la tranquilidad en la faz hostil del capitán.

Así pues, impulsada por la curiosidad de este peculiar comportamiento y la animosidad de ser ahora un punto de apoyo para Akutagawa, intentó seguirlo más veces de las que pudo contar. Fracasando miserablemente en cada una de ellas. Tal vez lo mejor era resignarse, aceptar el hecho de que no era lo suficientemente competente como para desvelar las actitudes enigmáticas de su capitán además de la obvia falta de confianza en su persona por parte de éste. Sin embargo, ¿a quién pretendía engañar con tan pusilánime actitud?, abandonar cualquier objetivo propuesto, en especial uno que involucraba al hombre de sus afectos, estaba fuera de discusión. Por lo que con la diminuta idea, metida en su cabeza, de que si se esforzaba lo suficiente lo conseguiría decidió optar por una táctica que hasta ahora no se había animado a ejecutar por falta de determinación la cual ahora aparecía más fuerte que nunca.

La tarde se hallaba a segundos de ahogarse en el horizonte, y Higuchi sabía que en cuanto el Jigokuhen arribara al tercer puerto Akutagawa desembarcaría e iría directo a su misterioso destino como era costumbre. Dando entonces a los marinos las órdenes pertinentes aguardó a que apareciera el momento preciso para ejecutar su plan. Mientras maquinaba en silencio, y con la boca torcida en lo que estaba lejos de parecer una sana sonrisa, una voz ―más que conocida para ella― le sacó de balance.

― Higuchi

El profundo e indiferente tono le azotó sorpresivamente los tímpanos e Ichiyo respondió tensando el cuerpo. Nerviosa, se volvió en dirección de donde creyó provenía dicho llamado. En efecto, a unos pasos de ella se hallaba Akutagawa vistiendo ―de forma impecable― el uniforme propio del capitán del navío. El negro de las telas acentuaba perfectamente la blancura de su piel y la plata de sus ojos refulgía estoica debajo de la dura visera. La inclemente expresión en ese rostro le aguó las extremidades y por un segundo pensó que se desvanecería. No importaba cuánto tiempo llevaba ya a su servicio, la arrogancia en esa mirada y el timbre rasposo, agrietado, de su voz siempre lograban estrangularla y atarla violentamente al suelo.

― A-akutagawa-kanchou

Se apresuró a reverenciarlo de forma apropiada, trabándose al inicio, obligándose a recuperar la calma antes de atreverse a mirarle directamente.

― Esta noche supervisarás el mantenimiento del Jigokuhen

Ryuunosuke dio la orden sin mirarla, cubriéndose la boca para emitir esa tos seca signo de su enfermedad pulmonar. Ichiyo había oído decir a alguien que el capitán se unió a la marina tras la recomendación de su neumólogo. Al parecer el aire del océano podría contribuir a su mejora y al retraso en el avance de su enfermedad. Pero esos fundamentos no le parecían propios de una persona como el capitán, quien no mostraba signos de debilidad alguna pese a su afección. Tenía que existir entonces otra razón, pero ¿cuál?

― K-kanchou, esa tarea le compete al ingeni-

No quiso decirlo, no quiso rehusarse, ni reprocharle. Sólo, sólo-

La inmediata mirada centelleante de Akutagawa a manera de respuesta le paralizó los nervios. El aura amenazante emanando de ese cuerpo le arrancó la humedad a su garganta. El aliento se evaporó en su interior y Higuchi no necesitó que su superior emitiera sonido alguno para entender la gravedad de su falta. Apretó párpados y puños, como gesto de su imperdonable osadía, sintiendo tras ello la sangre acumulársele en los pómulos. Ryuunosuke observó con desdén el estado caótico de Ichiyo para posteriormente apartar los ojos de ésta sin volver a darle un segundo vistazo. Separando los labios, no sin colocar antes la palma izquierda por delante de estos, dejó escapar una segunda tos. Higuchi se mordió los carrillos al oírlo. Y en su primer intento por volver a hablar las cuerdas bucales no se movieron, fue hasta el tercero que logró articular un escueto: "_Lo lamento_" que le importó poco al joven. Apenada arrugó la frente, las pupilas se le mojaron y el silencio absoluto la dominó enteramente.

No dijo nada cuando Akutagawa zarpó en dirección al tercer puerto empleando un de los botes salvavidas sin esperar a que el barco se acercara a la playa lo suficiente, echando por la borda su estrategia. Ni tampoco cuando lo vio alejarse del Jigokuhen en mitad de ese cielo nocturno que comenzaba a irradiar en compañía de las estrellas, esas que iban anunciándose una tras otra. Tal vez sólo estaba siendo terca, estúpida, con respecto al hecho de pensar que con esfuerzo y dedicación podría esta vez ganarse la confianza de aquella persona tan oscura como las aguas profundas del mar, las mismas que se asemejaban a las garras de un feroz animal aguardando sigilosas el momento preciso para atacar aquel barquito desplazándose a gran velocidad.

**. . .**

1, capitán en japonés

2, perro loco del océano

**. . .**

― ...el fuego del ocaso ardiendo sobre las aguas del océano, huh

Manteniendo el cuerpo recargado sobre el margen del ventanal, con la vista puesta en el cotidiano declive del atardecer, ignoraba como la miel bañándole los ojos había extraviado en algún punto su dulzura ganando con ello una amargura capaz de rivalizar con el sabor de los cardos. El tedio pululante ―en conjunto al aire marino― atravesando la sala, mantenía atado el apetito suicida en Osamu.

― Perfecto para despojarse de las ataduras del vivir

Los labios se movieron lentos y la voz se entonaba en una mezcla anómala de pereza y seducción. Irguiendo la espalda, afianzando los dedos al marco del ventanal, echando el cuerpo hacia atrás, sin soltarse, dibujó un arco pronunciado. Sonriéndole ―desde esa postura― al hombre detrás de él, el mismo que le miraba molesto a través de un par de gafas.

― ¿No lo crees, Kunikida-kun?

La irritación pintada en la cara de Doppo no hizo más que ampliar su mueca. Ver el derrumbe de ese estoicismo resultaba un sombrío deleite del que Osamu intentaba gozar cada vez que la ocasión se le daba. Y es que era tan hilarante, justo como la relación que sostenía con-

― Déjate de tonterías, Dazai; ¿ acaso no escuchaste lo que acabo de decir?

Fue breve, pero estuvo allí, el peligroso hastío de un hombre que ha perdido interés en todo. Y Kunikida al entrecerrar los ojos le vio ahogarse en las pupilas de Dazai.

― Eres tan poco romántico, Kunikida-kun~

El timbre infantil generó que las venas situadas en la amplia frente de Doppo saltaran a la vista. Dazai supo con ello que si su actitud se mantenía podría eludir con suma facilidad el tema. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión optar por ello era absurdo, más cuando de lo que se estaba a punto de hablar se había convertido recientemente en su tema preferido. Así pues enderezó la espalda, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro hasta escuchar el tronar de sus huesos.

― El almirante del _Maihime_, Mori Ougai, está al tanto de _su_ presencia y no solo él, también algunos de sus subordinados. El jefe ha ordenado concentrar nuestra atención absoluta en el aislamiento del nuevo recluta

Dazai, ya de pie, se recargó contra la pared para cruzarse de brazos. Escuchaba con atención, pese a llevar una mueca melancólica y desinteresada, cada palabra escupida por Kunikida. Había intentado sonreír de nuevo entre la charla pero simplemente no pudo conseguirlo.

― ¿No crees que privar a alguien de su libertad es algo inmensamente cruel, Kunikida-kun?

Al otro lado de la ventana el fuego del crepúsculo brillaba con una increíble intensidad. Daba la impresión de que quería decirle a todos, en especial a la noche, que allí seguía, que no pensaba esfumarse sin antes haberle constatado su existencia a este mundo. Y mientras ello se suscitaba las aguas del mar se teñían de rojo, simulando la sangre de esa llamarada luchando por no apagarse.

― Nuestro trabajo no es determinar si lo que hacemos es cruel o no. Además, ¿no fuiste tú quien se ofreció en encontrar un lugar apropiado para su reclusión?, sino mal recuerdo dijiste que era el lugar perfecto para un gato salvaje como él

Al final el crepúsculo terminó cediendo ante la oscuridad, y eso le generó a Dazai un sentimiento frío y desagradable.

― No importa que tan bella o que tan grande sea la jaula, el hecho de que sigue siendo una no cambia

Dejó de apoyarse en el muro para situarse de frente a la ventana, mirando con desdén la noche tomar su acostumbrado rumbo una vez satisfecha de haber engullido por completo al atardecer. Las estrellas asomaron sus iluminados rostros y la Luna, ausente, trajo a su mente el fugaz recuerdo de una niñez perdida en el olvido.

― Sería idóneo si Atsushi-kun no se diera cuenta de lo que se le ha arrebatado

Kunikida, que hasta el momento le había seguido atento con la mirada, desvió los ojos en dirección contraria. Entendía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando, y seguramente se sentía igual. Era inhumano, espantoso, lo que estaban haciendo con la vida de un inocente niño.

― ...Aa

Dazai ladeó el rostro, sonriendo con una expresión cansada, cuando Doppo le brindó la razón con aquel simple sonido. De pronto una curiosidad, retorcida y sombría, le asaltó los pensamientos y sin dejar su posición se llevó el dedo índice al labio inferior para palpar ―con fingida ausencia― la pequeña pero profunda herida dispuesta sobre éste. Todavía dolía con la misma intensidad con que fuera hecha la noche anterior.

―Ne~, Kunikida-kun

El aludido empujó el puente de sus lentes al tiempo en que se volvía nuevamente a Osamu, quien seguía observando la noche enmarcada en el enorme ventanal y parecía con ello querer mostrarle únicamente la espalda.

― ¿No crees que los cabellos de Chuuya se asemejan al color de aquellas flores africanas, esas llamadas ornithogalum dubium?

No necesitaba girarse para verlo con sus propios ojos, aquel terror reflejado en la cara de Kunikida —ese temor nacido tras ser descubierto en algo que podría bautizarse bajo el abominable nombre de la traición— que le confesaba que durante la tarde Nakahara había estado paseando a una gran serpiente.

**. . .**

En el interior de la isla los cedros y cipreses crecían entre las ruinas de lo que en algún momento, atrás en el tiempo, fungiese como el haiden(1) de un santuario sintoísta. Las grandes raíces del roble habían levantado el sendero que solía conducir a los habitantes hasta la divina construcción. Las tablas de madera ―clavadas al fango― ahora se pudrían con el moho y los insectos aprovechaban para formar sus colonias en las amplias grietas. Las flores que brotaban de la tierra aún conservaban los aires del invierno y entre ellas nuevas empezaban a alzarse animadas por el suave canto de una primavera que se había instalado en la parte más alta del bosque. La humedad ―nacida del clima habitual― levantaba a ras de suelo una neblina que ocultaba cuidadosamente las setas adheridas a los troncos de los árboles. Un puñado de luciérnagas soltaba sobre la brisa nocturna sus luces cetrinas y las cigarras caían bajo el hechizo de sus brillos. Las sonatas eclosionaban de los tarsos de los machos, atrayendo consigo una oleada de romance al que las mariposas, nacidas de esas crisálidas tiradas sobre la maleza, se unían danzando bajo el manto estrellado de un inmenso cielo de tonalidades obsidianas. Un río, atravesando el arbolado, arrastraba tras de sí piedras de superficies planas y lisas, con formas ovaladas y de diferentes tamaños. El invierno se había marchado dejando detrás la voz fría de su reniego y el helado suspiro de una breve despedida haciendo eco en las irregularidades de la zona. Akutagawa podía sentir los retazos de su fuerte presencia al abrir la boca y dejar que de su rasposa garganta emergiera el aire caliente, el cual se transformaba al instante en una nubecilla de vapor que terminaba por explotar en mitad de la gélida atmósfera. En ocasiones la inclemente resequedad de sus adentros accionaba cierto reflejo encargado de mantener la permeabilidad de sus vías respiratorias. Era entonces cuando Akutagawa, con una agraciada elegancia, se cubría la boca y dejaba que el sonido de una árida tos se rompiera en el silencio de la noche.

Hoy, en particular, el agua corriendo por el río llevaba una balada inusual. Las estrellas agitándose con violencia dudaban en sí dejar caer sus cuerpos celestes sobre la tierra. En ausencia de la Luna los cosmos blancos agitaban desconcertados sus cabezas. Sin sorprenderle el diminuto caos Ryuunosuke observaba en silencio, mientras caminaba, el negruzco firmamento. En su interior golpeaba constante una fuerte ansiedad, pero Akutagawa no aceleró el paso. Por el contrario. Se tomó el tiempo necesario para cerciorarse de que nada había cambiado, salvo la estación, en aquel lugar desde su última visita. Que el tatami(2) seguía consumiéndose bajo la corriente, y que los marcos de las puertas corredizas del haiden se mantenían aún con vida. Que el sendero se tambaleaba pero que continuaba marcando con claridad la dirección correcta hacia el torii(3) del Jinja(4) de la región.

Aventurándose más allá de las ruinas, tomó la vía demolida por el crecimiento de los kobushi(5). Las ramas entretejidas trababan el paso. Resultaba casi impresionante como esos enormes árboles habían cambiado tanto en solo tres días. El suelo estaba resbaloso y el fino calzado de sus botas se convertía en un obstáculo más. Aún así Akutagawa logró cruzar el sendero oculto bajo esas somnolientas magnolias blancas.

Sujetándose de la rama de un cedro, Ryuunosuke pausó su caminata. Frente a él se localizaba un acumulo de enormes arbustos de membrillo de flor. Las hermosas flores mantenían sus rojizos pétalos abiertos al fresco aire de Marzo. Su potente aroma bañaba gran parte del bosque y algunas de ellas nadaban en la superficie del río. La belleza del paisaje no causó efecto alguno en el rostro de Akutagawa, quien bajó el mentón, afianzando su agarre ―haciendo crujir la madera entre sus dedos― para clavar sus platinados iris en aquel punto situado más allá de ese mar de flores rojas. Reanudando su andar, con esa expresión indescifrable, ignoró las grandes espinas ocultas entre los tallos de las flores. Sabiendo que al otro lado de ese campo le aguardaba un cuadro de incomparable hermosura.

Conforme avanzaba el sendero empezaba a limpiarse. Los árboles eran cada vez menos y la tierra parecía abrirse. El olor del océano iba en incremento dejando pronto atrás la dulzura del membrillo. El fango fue sustituido por grandes rocas y el bosque por la inmensidad del mar. Supo que había llegado cuando vio el escarlata de los pilares arder bajo la vía láctea. Las ruinas del torii, a unos metros de él, seguían igual. La divina forma de ese arco continuaba presente pese a que la línea entre lo profano y lo sagrado se hallaba rota. Y era por ello mismo que la gente consideraba este lugar como maldito. Sin el balance entre lo bueno y lo malo, los habitantes de la isla preferían evitarlo.

Estúpido.

Atravesó el resto del camino, manteniendo la vista al frente, deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos de las columnas bermejas recostadas en las aguas saladas. Los restos del torii estaban dispuestos de manera que parecían armar una pequeña laguna. Las rocas mezcladas mantenían a flote parte de las barras y la sombra de una higuera, crecida a la derecha del techo, resguardaba el letrero del viejo santuario. Akutagawa había encontrado extraño que esa higuera estuviese siempre en flor y dando frutos, esos a los que les guardaba un gusto especial. Las estrellas, gracias a la ausencia de la Luna, brillaban con tanta intensidad que los faldones negros de la noche habían tomado tonos azulosos y purpúreos. Daban la impresión de estar compitiendo entre ellas ahora que el fulgor de la Luna no estaba para opacarlas. Ryuunosuke se quedó admirándolas hasta que el ruido del agua agitándose con suavidad captó su atención. Acercándose hasta el centro de la laguna ―construida por el impredecible rumbo de la naturaleza― para encontrar en ella un extraordinario panorama, que sabía le esperaba bajo el exquisito silencio de las sombras.

Allí, en el agua, un trío de cachorros de tigre blanco intentaban, mediante el juego, despertar su instinto por la natación. Sus pequeñas patas se movían de manera desastrosa y en variadas ocasiones los vio sumergir la cara, escuchándolos emitir sonidos de disconformidad tan débiles que distaban totalmente de lo que hubiese sido un rugido propio de su raza. Pronto uno de los tres logró coordinar sus movimientos, aprovechando para nadar ―con esfuerzo― en dirección al semi-derrumbado techo. La mirada de Akutagawa siguió atento su desplazamiento. El color plateado de sus ojos ganó profundidad al visualizar aquello que el pequeño tigre encontrara irradiando ―con una increíble magnificencia― debajo de las columnas horizontales. Por segundos sintió a sus miembros paralizarse. La visión frente a él le había fulminado enteramente. Aquello que se vislumbraba por delante del torii no era otra cosa más que la delicada silueta de un joven durmiendo plácidamente entre las aguas. La piel de ese niño llevaba el níveo color de las perlas y sus cabellos mostraban la misma ausencia de coloración que la seda. El faldón ―meciéndose con las aguas― del floreado kimono que llevaba puesto mantenía una impúdica visión de sus estilizadas piernas. El largo y delgado cuello conectaba con la desnudez del hombro izquierdo. El tinte grana en los pómulos, de ese rostro de delicadas facciones, dejaba en claro el efecto de las bajas temperaturas sobre el organismo. Por segundos apartó la vista de aquel cuadro ―de un subversivo albinismo― debido a que al felino le había dado por apoyar las patas delanteras sobre ese cuerpo en un intento por trepar a éste. Akutagawa se desabotonó el saco, sacándoselo de encima para dejarlo al pie de la higuera, antes de adentrarse a la laguna y tomar entre sus manos al cachorro. Al tigre no pareció agradarle que le detuviera de alcanzar su objetivo y lo mostró al tratar, inútilmente, de morderle las manos. Ryuunosuke, ignorando esas pequeñas fauces intentado alcanzarlo, lo sacó del agua para dejarlo cerca de la higuera. Una vez afuera el pequeño se sacudió el pelaje, olvidando por completo lo ocurrido para empezar a correr animadamente a la orilla de la laguna. Akutagawa aguardó un par de minutos antes de volverse hacia el joven que yacía, aún, profundamente dormido cobijado por los amplios brazos del Pacífico. Bajando la vista conservó su distinguida postura. Batiendo las pestañas con pesadez se perdió en el ritmo pausado de ese calmo respirar. El oleaje del océano le susurraba dulces palabras a aquellos blancos oídos, sabía que así era por la expresión plácida dibujada en ese aniñado rostro. El acto le agitó, tanto, que las delgadas cejas se torcieron y la frente se arrugó severamente. Celoso, Ryuunosuke se inclinó sobre el chiquillo, procurando apoyarse en las columnas ubicadas detrás de ellos. Evitando tocarlo aproximó los labios hasta la oreja izquierda, dejando a sus cabellos reposar sobre las sonrosadas mejillas, para entonces abrir la boca y así dejar escapar a en un ritmo apacible el sonido hosco de su voz.

― Despierta, _Jinko(6)_

Su llamado, en especial la última palabra, resonó suave en el interior del niño, quien respondió casi de inmediato con un gemido apenas audible. Akutagawa dudó por segundos que ese sonido hubiese sido hecho por un ser humano. Todo porque había sonado tan parecido a los emitidos por ese trío de cachorros blancos. El joven se removió desde su posición, frunciendo el ceño y arrugando la nariz, anunciando con ello su vertiginoso despertar. Suscitándose tras un efímero suspiro. Las largas pestañas temblaron y los párpados se contrajeron para destapar aquellos ojos de soberbia belleza; ambos guardaban una heterocromía sectorial constituida por un pálido dorado que no lograba combinarse con un frívolo violeta debido a que la curvatura dada por las negras pupilas se los impedía. La coloración llevaba una peligrosa fuerza ocasionada por la presente somnolencia. Jinko, que así era como Ryuunosuke lo había bautizado, alzó el rostro igual que la cría de un ave en busca de alimento. Esa húmeda boca, abriendo y cerrando, produjo en Akutagawa un deseo furtivo de besarlo, pero el perro loco no lo hizo. En cambio optó por apoyar la frente sobre la ajena y observar en primer plano esas rizadas pestañas sacudirse como las frágiles alas de una libélula, mientras aguardaba en silencio a que la Luna dejara de mirarles desde el fondo de esa laguna surgida del océano.

**. . .**

1, sala de culto u oratorio de un santuario sintoísta

2, esteras que se usan para recubrir el suelo en las habitaciones en las casa japonesas

3, arco tradicional japonés o puerta sagrada que suele encontrarse en la entrada de los santuarios sintoístas

4, santuario sintoísta

5, árbol japonés

6, "hombre tigre", sobrenombre que utiliza Akutagawa para referirse a Atsushi

**. . .**

_** Continuará...**_

**. . .**

**Notas.** Oh, Dios, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que publiqué éste prólogo y hasta el día de hoy me digno a moverlo a mi primera cuenta además de cambiarle el nombre de Stórge a Rikukai (ahora debo hacer las modificaciones en Wattpad y AO3). Ahora, recién, lo re-edito porque hubo unas partes que no me convencían mucho _coffelpovdeHiguchibbcoff_; ahora que lo re-leo para poder terminar el primer capítulo veo que tengo muchas cosas que trabajar. Agradezco a todas las personas que tan amablemente me han dejado su opinión y espero verles pronto. Ah, ojalá pueda expresar todo lo que quiero en esta historia *DORIME*


End file.
